


Culinary Delights

by WhoaNellie



Series: Twist of Fate Universe (Star Trek Voyager) [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with food.</p><p>Although this story can stand alone it occurs in the Whoa Nellie "Twist of fate" series breaking off from canon early season 5 shortly after the episode "Night" and using an original character.  Originally posted to ASC on December 6, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culinary Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twist of Fate: Culinary Delights  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> Timeline: Twist of Fate picks up and takes off of the canon universe early in season five. This story is set after the episode Bride of Chaotica and before the episode Gravity although there are no spoilers for either ep. There is a reference and possible spoiler to the episode Night.
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

CULINARY DELIGHTS

"That was excellent." Chakotay laid his napkin on his plate and sat back. Across the table, his beautiful wife smiled back at him as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin. His eyes lingered on her; she was wearing one of his shirts, a forest-green one with buttons up the front. She had it tied at her waist and had on white shorts which highlighted her shapely, tawny legs ending with her characteristic bare feet. Her ring and bracelet, connected with a silver chain, glittered in the light as her hand moved.

"Thank you." Sassy put her napkin down and reached for her glass. She admired her husband's rugged, dark features. He looked incredibly striking in his uniform. "Would you like some more, or are you ready for dessert?"

Watching her small, pink tongue slip out to lick stray drops of moisture from her full, red lips, he was definitely ready for some dessert. His large hand covered hers on the table, his thumb caressing the soft skin. "Oh, I think I want dessert now," his voice barely a whisper. Holding her hand tightly, he rose to his feet drawing her with him.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Taking my dessert in the other room," Chakotay murmured.

"I made a dessert." Enjoying the way his gentle brown eyes darkened with desire, she teased him a little. "In fact I traded the recipe and enough for Neelix to serve in the mess tonight for some of the ingredients and a few hours in his kitchen just to make this dessert. It's genniberry syrup over shortbread."

He released her and picked up the pitcher of syrup and the bread. "Then we'll just take it with us and enjoy it in the other room."

Chuckling at his amorous tenacity, Sassy retrieved their glasses and followed him into the bedroom.

After setting the bread and syrup down next to the bed, he turned to take the glasses from her and put them out of the way. Running his fingers through her long, silky black tresses, his eyes drank in the vision before him. Although she had only been in his life a short time, she had become a very important part of him. Her delicate, tanned features were lit up with her smile more often than not, her deep, brown eyes glittering with amusement. Somehow, between her quick wit and quiet spirituality, she brought a soothing warmth and sense of completion to his life. She was his soulmate. He cupped her face in his palms, lowering his mouth to hers. Hovering over her, their lips mere millimeters apart, he flicked his tongue out to trace around her lips, moistening them. When her lips parted slightly under his moist caress, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Closing her eyes to the sensations building in her, she slid her hands up his muscled torso and wound them around his neck. She pushed herself against him, her tongue greeting and stroking the hot invader. His hands were heavy in her hair as they moved to tangle themselves there. The fluttering in her stomach from the seductive huskiness of his tone tightened as his talented lips and tongue aroused her. She felt his hands slip between their bodies, his fingers nimbly untying and unbuttoning the shirt. Breaking the kiss, she voiced breathlessly, "dessert."

Discarding the shirt followed by her bra, he cupped her breasts, gently squeezing and kneading their fullness. He dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm preparing the plate."

As she shuddered at the raw intensity in his voice, the rest of her clothes were stripped off and tossed aside. Her heart pounding, she watched as he began removing his uniform. No matter how many times she saw his bronze, muscled body, the smooth chest flowing down into his sturdy waist and powerful hips caused her breath to catch in her throat. She reveled in the feeling of skin pressed to skin when Chakotay embraced her, crushing her breasts against the hard wall of his chest. Burying her face in his shoulder, she felt him gently lower them both to the bed. He caught her wrists in one of his larger hands and drew them over her head, carefully removing her ringed-bracelet and setting it on the table. Her breathing quickened at the vulnerability of her position, almost whimpering when she felt him shift away slightly. She turned her head to look and heard him whisper for her to close her eyes. Sassy gasped at the sensation of sticky, coolness against her hot skin as he gently poured the syrup over her breasts. Arching her body helplessly, she felt the slow trickling as it slid down the sides of her breasts, pooling between them to run in rivulets down her stomach. Her gasps turned to moans as he began to lick the sweet stickiness. The rasp of his tongue along the sensitive skin sent tingling sparks through her body. She cried out as he suddenly increased the pressure, suckling strongly on a syrup-coated, stiffened peak. Streaks of fire shot through her, tightening the knot of desire in her stomach.

"Mmmmm, my favorite dessert," Chakotay murmured against her skin, "sweet and Sassy." Lingeringly but thoroughly, he cleaned the syrup from her breasts, his head moving down to lap at the sticky stream trailing down her stomach. She writhed in his grasp, her hips undulating as he varied the actions of his mouth from light caresses of his tongue to strong sucking and nibbling. Lost in his own erotic pleasure, he was barely aware of her desperate pleas. He shoved aside the painful throbbing of his body, wanting to enjoy more of this sweet confection before him. Grabbing the pitcher from the bedside table, he paused to cover her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss before gently dribbling some of the sweet syrup into her mouth and down her chin and neck. Setting the pitcher aside, he tore off a large piece of the bread.

Her eyes wide, she watched as he poured more of the syrup over her, opening her mouth to taste its sweetness. She was gasping for breath, her body on fire from the delicious sensations he was creating. One large, muscled thigh settled between her legs, his knee gently nudging hers apart. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply, her hips bucking against his hand as he dragged the bread through the wetness between her legs. She was entranced as he bit into the dampened bread, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his dessert. When he drew the bread through the syrup on her skin and offered it to her, she took a bite, savoring the mingling tastes of the bread, the syrup and herself. He repeated his actions with the last of the bread, his thumb brushing across the glistening center of her desire, eliciting a groan as he further inflamed her wild desires. He mopped syrup from her neck, the tender caress another sweet torment. Biting into the gooey confection, he popped the remaining morsel into her mouth. Swallowing quickly, she caught his fingers between her teeth, her tongue rasping against his skin as she licked them clean. He growled his pleasure as he dropped to nuzzle her jaw and down her throat, licking the syrup there. Her passionate gyrations brought her hips into intimate contact with his hardness, frustrating her with its agonizing nearness. When he released her wrists, her hands gripped his dark head, his hair soft under her palms. She pulled him closer as one of his hands entwined itself in her hair, the other sliding under her to press her hips tighter to him. "Spirits . . . yes . . . so good." Sassy was pleading mindlessly, her entire body on fire. When he raised his head, her tongue snaked out to lick the sticky smears of syrup from around his mouth just before his lips crushed hers.

Her tongue tasted of syrup as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently. Settling himself between her smooth, tawny thighs, he slowly eased himself into her. Her movements were frantic beneath him, but he controlled himself, savoring the heat as her body welcomed and enveloped him. He set an easy, gentle pace, long strokes that took him almost completely out before sliding back inside her. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Whimpers tore from her throat as he continued to play with her tongue. His own desire was building to a crescendo, each long thrust stoking his needs. When he felt her stiffen, her body spasming around him, his own release ripped through him. Breaking the kiss, his shout of satisfaction echoed around the room as he held himself buried deep inside her until the last of the tremors passed. His breathing gradually returned to normal and he could feel the drying sweat mingling with the sticky syrup. Licking along her throat one last time, he rolled onto his back beside her. He sat up, confused when she leaned over to kiss him as she retrieved her bracelet and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

Not bothering to put her clothes back on, she turned around at the doorway to the bedroom. "The same thing I do almost every night about this time, I'm going to meditate." She slipped the ringed-bracelet on as she spoke.

"Right now? Like that?" So much for afterglow.

She looked down at herself. "Do you want me to get dressed?"

"No, but --"

"Don't forget to clear the table after you change the sheets on the bed." He was so adorable when he was flustered. "It was your idea to eat in bed, it's only fair you clean up the mess and since I cooked dinner, you can clear the table."

Chakotay surveyed the wet, sticky sheets, the comforter in a heap on the floor. Laughing to himself as he got up and began stripping the bed, he called out to the other room. "Dessert was amazing. My compliments to the chef."

..............................................................................

"Good morning, Lieutenant Paris."

"Good morning, Neelix." How anyone could be so upbeat and perky at o'dark-thirty every morning escaped Tom. "Is that breakfast?" It looked like the bowl was filled with jellied lumps.

"No." Neelix dished up some leola root oatmeal for him. "That's lunch. I traded for it at that last planet. They're quite a delicacy; or so I was told. I'm going to make a delicious stew out of them. A little red pepper, a dash of paprika . . . it'll be great. I'll be sure to save you some."

Taking his breakfast and coffee, Tom looked dubious. "Sure, I guess."

Taking his tray, he made his way over to where B'Elanna was already eating her breakfast.

"Good morning, flyboy." Half the reason she called him that was to watch him wince. She knew he didn't like it, but it was fun to poke at him.

"Good morning." Sitting down, he began poking at his breakfast and decided to start with the coffee, fresh coffee from hydroponics. That was how to start the day.

"Any plans for lunch?" She thought dating couples were supposed to actually date, at least that's what the term implied. Lately there hadn't been all that much of that. Between the Delta Flyer and that stupid Captain Proton program, she barely saw him.

"I need to get the navigational sensors aboard the Flyer recalibrated, they've been acting up lately. Other than that, no, I'm all yours." He took a bite of the oatmeal, it wasn't too bad.

She stood, picking up her tray. "I need to get to Engineering, meet me back here at 1200 hours."

"It's a date."

..............................................................................

"Good afternoon, Ensign Kim. What seems to be the trouble?" The Doctor stepped out of his office when the Sickbay doors opened.

"Hi, Doc. I'm not sure. I had Neelix's stew for lunch a little while ago and I'm starting to feel a little strange." Harry felt warm, although it wasn't really fever-like, he could feel beads of perspiration on his forehead. His heart was pounding as if in anticipation and there was a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm constantly amazed that more people don't feel ill after eating Mr. Neelix's cooking, so I can't say that I'm surprised." The Doctor retrieved a medical tricorder from the instrument tray. "Have a seat on that biobed and we'll have a look."

"Hmmm, heart rate and respiration are both elevated. No sign of a pathogen in your system though. Whatever concoction Mr. Neelix prepared, it must have just not agreed with you." As the Doctor was preparing a hypospray to counteract the effects, the sickbay doors hissed open. "Seven, is there a problem?"

Seven of Nine felt a little unsteady walking into Sickbay. "I am unsure. Per your suggestion that I ingest solid foods, I ate my lunch in the mess hall today. Now I find that I am feeling unwell. Nutritional supplements never caused this sensation."

"Probably the same thing that disagreed with Mr. Kim, here," the Doctor gave an exaggerated sigh. "Have a seat on that biobed over there and I'll take care of you as soon as I'm finished here."

When Seven entered the room, Harry's heart jumped. The fluttering in his stomach began to spread throughout his body, heightening his senses. He could smell her natural scent from across the room, clean and yet exotic. Watching her walk across the room, he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her, explore the softness of her skin. His body hardened, the uniform providing little camouflage for the telltale bulge. He reddened slightly as he watched Seven studying him intently. When her eyes moved up to meet his gaze though, he could tell that she was feeling the same effects that he was. At almost the same instant, it occurred to them both what they needed.

"Computer," it was Seven who spoke first. "Override EMH autonomy protocol."

"Seven, what are you doing? I'm in the middle of treating a patient!" The Doctor recognized the shut-down sequence and tried to stop her.

"Deactivate the Emergency Medical Hologram." Sitting on the biobed across from Harry, her heart was beating at twice its normal rate. She could see that Ensign Kim was similarly experiencing an intense physical arousal. His body was hardening, his pants appearing to reduce in size even as she watched. She allowed her eyes to linger on the sturdy hips, oddly entranced by the physiological evidence of his desire. His chest was broad and displayed intriguing musculature. Her own body was tingling, a curiously electric feeling stimulating every nerve ending.

"Computer," this time it was Harry. "Secure Sickbay doors and engage privacy lock." He hopped down and crossed the distance between the biobeds. Words weren't necessary. In silence they quickly removed their uniforms, tossing the clothing to the floor with their boots. Standing face to face, her blond hair drew his attention. Wanting to bury his hands in its silky length, he quickly found and removed the pins holding it back. As the golden locks spilled down onto her shoulders, he entwined his fingers in it, using his grip to pull her face to his. His tongue briefly traced the fullness of her lips before forcing its way between them to explore the depths of her mouth.

Naked, the Ensign's body was quite aesthetically pleasing. The tan skin rippled with muscles, his broad chest hairless, prominently revealing two dark, hardened nipples. As he pulled her in to a deep, intense kiss, she touched the dampened smoothness of his abdominal area, feeling the muscles contract under her questing touch. Harry's tongue was stroking hers, the sensation causing the flutters in her stomach to tighten with a desperate need. Responding to his kiss, she moved her hands up his chest, exploring the contrast of soft skin over hard muscle. When she grasped his nipples in her fingers, pinching and pulling on them to test the extent of their stiffness, his body spasmed and the kiss was ended.

"God, Seven," the rasp tore from his throat. Before he could say anything else, Seven replaced her fingers with her mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning as she tentatively flicked at one hard nub with her tongue before gently pulling it between her teeth. His body was throbbing with need, her every breath against his skin sending throbbing pulses of desire through his entire body. Wrapping one muscled arm around her tiny waist, he maneuvered them both back, lifting her slightly to coax her onto the biobed. He carefully covered her long, lean body with his own, bracing himself on his elbows. He let out a ragged gasp as she moved her mouth to explore his other nipple, her mouth tracing a hot, wet trail across his chest. His hands began exploring the creamy perfection below him, his ragged breathing blowing tufts of her hair into disarray. The firmness of her breast against his palm stoked his arousal, the nipple stiffening even as he kneaded it. His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins, driving his need to unbearable levels. Tracing down her ribcage he encountered the cold metal of an implant, the only contrast to the warm softness of her skin. Trying to slow his pace to hers, he moved his hand lower, sighing aloud as he checked and found the evidence of her body's own desire. Urging her head up, he claimed her lips in a deep, demanding kiss as he settled himself between her supple thighs.

Her entire body pulsed with each contraction of her circulatory system, a pleasing sensation that was somehow frustrating at the same time. Harry's skin provided an interesting taste that was uniquely him with just a hint of salt, undoubtedly from the perspiration. It was a very satisfying flavor. The ache below her navel was growing more taut with each breath when his large hand caressed down her hip and between her legs. The sharp streaks that shot through her temporarily overwhelmed her senses with an indescribable aura. The pulsing and the ache drove her to feel closer to him and she pressed herself tighter against him reveling in the contact with his hot, damp skin. Only vaguely aware of him pulling her up she welcomed his mouth against hers, her tongue seeking his to explore the wet, rough texture. Every muscle in her body was tight, the heat of their bodies firing her need to increasingly higher levels of desire. His powerful thighs nudged hers apart and she whimpered softly, the heightened sensitivity causing the coarse hair of his legs to sting the sensitive skin there.

The soft noises from Seven's throat echoed in the silence of Sickbay, overriding Harry's control. Lost in a haze of sensation and need, he joined them with a quick, deep thrust and set a pace of furious intensity. Vaguely he was aware of her body matching his movements, meeting his every thrust. The heat from her body drove him to increase the intensity of his thrusts, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist urging him on. Nothing mattered but the burning pleasure he felt driving himself deep into the tight perfection beneath him over and over. As the spiral of desire drew him into total sensation, he heard a feral scream resonate around the room and the body under him arched and shuddered uncontrollably. He continued to thrust into her with an desperate urgency, feeling her muscles spasm around him. Finally, the desire that had been fueling him exploded and with one last, forceful thrust, he held himself deep inside her as his own powerful release ripped through his body.

Her heart rate and respiration approaching normal, Seven listened for Harry's breathing. It was also nearing a normal rate so she opened her eyes. He was laying heavily across her, not entirely unpleasant. She had never really considered Ensign Kim an acceptable option for a relationship of an interpersonal nature, instead consigning herself to a lifetime of solitude for lack of equitable personal companions. Now she found herself analyzing the ensign's . . . attributes. He was certainly much more stimulating than she had projected, the curious dream she had experienced regarding Ensign Kim had been insufficient to prepare her for the reality. He was also quite intelligent as well; the time that they had spent designing the Astrometrics Lab had been quite enjoyable. In point of fact, they did share interests such as music outside of professional interests. While she had been contemplating the ensign, his breathing had returned to normal and he was now propped up on one elbow looking decidedly discomfited. Until she had adequate time to run a comprehensive analysis of the ensign's suitability, she simply acknowledged.

"I believe that the affliction has been alleviated, Ensign. Are you also feeling better?"

Well, that would depend on how you define better, Harry thought to himself. Exactly what do you say after something like this? Yes, thank you, ravishing you made me feel wonderful? Probably not. Her lips were swollen from their earlier kisses and he found himself trying to remember exactly how they had felt. He started to lower his head to remind himself when her eyebrow arched and she began to say something. Realizing that she had asked him a question which he still hadn't answered, and that he was still inside her, he jerked back and quickly moved to sit up on the bed.

"Yes, thanks Seven. I'm feeling much better now, that certainly seemed to do the trick." Hopping down, he retrieved her clothing and handed it to her before grabbing his own uniform to start getting dressed. "I wonder exactly what was in that stew Neelix made for lunch."

"It is possible that some combination of the ingredients worked with an aphrodisiac-like quality with our physiology," Seven hypothesized as she donned her suit and pulled on her boots.

Laughing out loud, he turned to see her staring quizzically at him. "I was just wondering how many other people are going to be affected like this."

"I am uncertain although I could run a statistical analysis based on physiological characteristics of the crew if you would like," she offered, locating the hair pins on the floor and quickly pinning her hair back into place.

"No, I think we'll just wait and watch the fun. This could be a very interesting day." Harry got his own boots on while standing, hopping slightly to maintain his balance. Once they were both presentable, he released the lock on the Sickbay doors.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Hologram," Seven brought the Doctor back on-line.

"Please state the nature of the-- Hey, wait! Where are you two going? I haven't treated you yet." The Doctor stood in the middle of Sickbay holding the hypospray he had been about to use on Harry.

Seven turned back just before Harry and she exited the room. "We no longer require your assistance."

...................................................................................................

Janeway checked the chronometer at her command chair, 1330 hours. Ever since lunch, time seemed to be dragging. Her mind kept drifting into very uncomfortable areas which led her to fidget in her chair.

"Problem?" Beside her, Chakotay had been watching her alternately squirm and check the chronometer for the past several minutes. He had just gotten back from lunch in the mess hall with Sassy.

If what she was feeling was a hot flash, there was no way she was going to admit that to any of her crew. If it wasn't a hot flash, well maybe she just needed something to remind her of her duties. She did what she had done for the past four and a half years every time she needed inspiration to stay strong for the sake of her crew. She pulled up historical records of captains from the earlier days of space exploration; a time when they truly were going where no one had gone before. One of the penultimate captains of Starfleet appeared on the screen, his picture and a brief bio preceding his extensive history and log entries. He was the epitome of the dashing, daring--

"Captain?"

Suddenly Janeway realized that Chakotay was still waiting for an answer. She also realized that she was caressing the length of her thigh. "No, no problem. You have the bridge." Standing up, she tugged at the waist of her jacket. "I'll be in my quarters if you need anything."

Going to her quarters in the middle of the day was unusual enough to concern Chakotay, especially after the weeks she had spent cooped up in there during their time in that starless sector. "Are you sure you're all right? You look a little flushed, maybe you should stop by Sickbay."

"No, I'm fine, thank you Commander. I don't think Mr. Neelix's stew agreed with me. I'm sure I'll feel better if I just lie down for a little while." Nodding to the crew on bridge duty, she patted the Tactical station console in front of Tuvok reassuringly as she exited the bridge.

In the turbolift, she leaned back against the wall, her breathing none too steady in the curiously warm lift. Her breasts strained against the fabric of her uniform as she pondered the historical captain she had started to review. She knew this captain particularly well, having studied about him and many of his exploits in the Command track courses in the Academy. Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, registration number 1701. She had always been secretly amused by him, her favorite story being the defeat of the Kobayashi Maru simulation. Thinking that there had been many situations in the Delta Quadrant that she would have liked to reprogram in her own favor, she chuckled at his daring and ingenuity in the face of overwhelming odds that had characterized his entire career. His flaunting of protocols and regulations when they got in his way were a source of envy. It wasn't easy for her to flagrantly disregard regulations and she often deliberated on the times that he had disobeyed orders when she felt that it was the only acceptable alternative in a current situation. Quite often over the past four years, she had imagined what he was like in person.

The turbolift stopped at her deck, startling her out of her reverie. As she exited the lift, she continued her musings. He was handsome, she could see that from his image. From his log entries she could tell that he was dedicated to doing what was right and, contrary to the opinion of many of the Starfleet brass, his decisions were well-thought out and almost always successful. At her quarters, she secured the door before removing her uniform jacket.

"Computer, access personal log entries for Kirk, James T., Captain of the USS Enterprise, NC-1701, play entries."

Not quite sure why she was doing this but driven by a powerful need, she listened to the voice carrying through the room. As the strong, masculine voice caressed her ears, a flush of warmth flooded through her. Kathryn closed her eyes, picturing the man who had recorded these words so long ago. In her mind, he called her Kitten, his Kitten and they shared stories of discovery and adversity for hours on end. His arms were strong as they held her, his mouth covering hers in a demanding kiss, his tongue probing and exploring her mouth insistently. Slipping out of his arms, she playfully stripped for her fantasy lover, dropping the shirt to the floor as she kicked out of her boots. She pulled off his uniform top, his sweat-dampened chest caressing her delicate skin as he pulled her back into his embrace. Her hands rubbed at breasts tingling with sensation, her nipples hard beneath her palms. He was a skillful lover, his fingers deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra and she gasped at the sensation of hot skin pressed against hot skin. Large hands cupped her hips, pressing her against the impressive bulge of his own arousal. Her body was throbbing with need, the tingling becoming electric impulses coursing through her. She whimpered as his large hands stroked her thighs before moving to the waistband of her trousers. Her small hands traced the path of his hands, mimicking their actions as he removed her pants. He took her hands and led her to the bed waiting for them. She shed her remaining piece of clothing before laying down on the bed, joined by her handsome, dashing lover.

He was laughing now, something in his log entry amusing him. In her mind, he was delighting in his exploration of her body. Hot breath teased her skin before his tongue rasped along the tender skin. He started at her feet, holding her legs together as he licked up the long, graceful limbs. Her moistened fingers stroked down and up her thighs, the muscles quivering with desire. She was squirming frantically, her breathing ragged, whimpers of need ringing through the stillness. Her heart raced, blood pumping through her body warming skin chilled by cool air caressing the sheen of sweat covering her. He moved up her body and found a sensitive breast, pulling the stiffened tip into his mouth. Delicate fingers stole up to pinch and torment the straining peak, arching into the sensation. His large muscled body settled over her, nudging her thighs apart. Her arousal was consuming her, the aching painful in its intensity. His mouth latched on to her throat, nuzzling and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Her fingers slipped into the hot, throbbing center of her desire as her erotic phantom penetrated her with his well-endowed body.

At that moment, control was lost, her thumb moving frantically along with her fingers in time with the frenetic thrusts of Kirk's body into her. Her hips twisted mindlessly off the bed into empty air. Closer and closer it came, the knot tightening in her stomach. Muttering her name against her skin, his mouth sought out a breast bobbing with her exertion. With one last, sharp pull on the tormented nipple, she groaned as a release exploded through her body.

Laying on the bed trying to catch her breath, Kathryn laughed aloud at the sound of James Kirk still reciting his personal logs. This was not usually the kind of inspiration she drew from the infamous Captain Kirk, but wherever this had come from, it had certainly eased her discomfort. Musing about the holodeck possibilities for future trysts with James in her new stress-relief solution, her fingers slowly began stroking the still-sensitized wetness again. Feeling the pleasure slowly creep through her under the ministrations of her hand, she let her legs fall open, deciding to let this one build slowly. 'Why Jim," she thought. 'Your bio didn't do justice to how utterly insatiable you are.'

........................................................................................

Tom was feeling around for the caliper, his fingers searching the floor beside him while he lay half inside the navigational console on the Delta Flyer. The sensors had taken longer to calibrate than he had anticipated because of several relays that had burned out. He had music blaring in the confines of the ship so he didn't hear the hatch open or someone come aboard. A hand on his leg startled him and he raised up, forgetting his position, and banged his head on the console.

"Ouch," he rubbed the knot forming when he was unceremoniously dragged out into the center of the floor. "B'Elanna, what are you doing?" Suddenly he realized the time. "Lunch, I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

B'Elanna didn't respond. Her heart was beating frantically, her blood pounding in her veins. After lunch-- alone, she had gone back to Engineering to wait for Tom to call and apologize for getting caught up with that ship of his. While she steamed, she had started imagining the things Tom would do and say to make it up to her, where his hands would stroke, how he would caress, the feel of his tongue--it was at that point that she left to find him. She couldn't even remember what she had been working on after lunch, all she knew was that she needed to find Tom and satisfy this insatiable drive that was slowly consuming her.

Wondering why she was just standing there staring at him like he was lunch, he stopped thinking when she dropped to her knees, straddling him. Her lips found his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth to plunder and pillage the moist cavern. He had taken his uniform jacket off earlier, so the only barrier was his shirt which she ripped open, flinging the shreds away. Her hair was soft and silky entangled in his fingers as he cupped her head and returned the kiss, his tongue sparring with hers. She whimpered, pressing herself against him, her small hands sliding back and forth across his chest in frantic motions. He was heating up, her obvious arousal exciting him, hardening his body in anticipation. Her head flung back, breaking the kiss when their lungs demanded air. Tom took the opportunity to open and discard her uniform jacket. She raised her arms to help him pull the shirt off and he cupped her breasts, covered only in a white cotton brassiere. He kneaded the firm weights only a moment before she took charge once again and unsnapped his uniform pants, shoving them down to his knees. His body was throbbing, aching with desire at her forcefulness. B'Elanna was a strong woman, in bed and out, but she rarely took control like this. She was intent on ravishing him and he was more than willing to let her.

Panting breathlessly, she admired the man exposed before her. Her breasts ached and she could feel the moisture gathering between her legs. Grasping him firmly, she relished the moans of pleasure that tore from his throat. Unable to wait any longer, she quickly shoved her own uniform pants and underwear down past her knees and straddled him once again. She bent down and took a stiffened, brown nipple between her teeth as she swiftly lowered herself onto him. Closing her eyes as he filled her, she bit down on the stiff tip before sucking strongly on it, feeling Tom buck beneath her at the sensations. She sat up and pressed her knees tighter against his sides. Her hands braced against the hard wall of his chest, she began grinding herself onto him with hard, vicious strokes. She tightened as she pulled almost completely off of him then reversing to impale herself, milking his rigid body feverishly. Grunts and screams filled the small room as she drove herself, desperately pushing closer to the raging conflagration consuming her body.

Tom braced his hands on her hips, steadying her in her frantic movements. She was so hot and wet, her body claiming his voraciously. He twisted his hips up, meeting her every thrust, feeling the heated juncture of her thighs slam onto him over and over. His own need was spiraling, his desire more intense than he could remember. Struggling with his control, his body screamed for the release her body seemed to be demanding. Lost in the burning pleasure filling him, he felt her nails rake down his chest and she spasmed against him with a howl of triumph. His hips jerked against hers, unable to contain his own orgasm any longer.

B'Elanna collapsed against the deliciously sweaty chest under her. Gasping for breath, she could feel his lungs straining for air, her cheek rising and lowering with his efforts. Her heart began to slow and she slowly became aware of the sweat trickling down her own body.

When he could speak, he raised his head and surveyed the length of their bodies. "If this is some sort of Klingon torture for being late for our date, consider me properly chastised. Although I don't really think it'll be much of a deterrent in the future."

Stretching against him, feeling him still inside her, she purred. "I prefer to think of it as penance, apology accepted."

Tom gasped as he felt the stirrings of desire beginning to tendril out from the pit of his stomach. "You know, there's a perfectly good bed in the back. I think I need to apologize a little more but I'd prefer to do it someplace a little more comfortable. This floor is hard on the backside."

She nuzzled his neck before sitting up and smiling down at him. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I had more important things on me at the time."

B'Elanna laughed as she got up, pulling her pants up but not fastening them. "Poor baby, let's go in the back and I'll kiss it and make it better."

Tom stood and hitched his own pants up for the brief walk to the bed. "You're going to kill me with sex, aren't you? That's how you're going to punish me for missing our date."

Slipping off her bra, she dropped it to the floor and jiggled herself at him. "There are worse ways to die."

........................................................................

Sassy rubbed her damp palms down her jumpsuit-encased thighs while she waited for the turbolift. The PADD she had slipped into a pocket pressed uncomfortably against a rib, reminding her of the pretense behind this trip. Sweat trickled down her back and she closed her eyes in frustration at the tormenting sensation. Minutes had begun to drag barely a half hour after she had returned to the garden after lunch. Finally, whimpering at the hours left before Chakotay finished his duty shift, she decided to go to him. She knew it was crazy and reckless to disturb him on the bridge like this but she had an itch and she just couldn't wait three more hours to get it scratched. Resolutely, she stepped into the turbolift and called for the bridge.

Nothing was working. Chakotay drummed his fingers on the arm of the command chair impatiently. He had tried every breathing, focus and mind control technique he had ever learned to get the golden perfection of Ceshlyta's body out of his mind. He was the First Officer, he had to set a good example for the crew. He couldn't leave the bridge in the middle of a duty shift for a liaison with his wife, it would be irresponsible. Many of the crew, including Tom and B'Elanna were involved in romantic relationships; as the only married couple on board, Sassy and he had to be models of appropriate behavior. Just as he was giving himself the tenth lecture on mature, responsible behavior in the span of fifteen minutes, the turbolift doors opened. He twisted around to see Harry resuming his post at Ops.

"I trust your malaise has been alleviated, Mr. Kim," Tuvok noted from his post at tactical in reference to Harry's earlier queasiness.

In spite of himself, a grin crossed Harry's features. "Yes, sir, a trip to Sickbay did the trick. I'm feeling great."

Chakotay turned back around to face the viewscreen during their exchange but his attention was pulled back when the turbolift doors opened again.

"Chakotay, if you're not busy right now, I have some things I need to go over with you." Sassy waved the PADD for everyone to see.

Jumping up from the chair, he immediately chastised himself. "I shouldn't leave the bridge right now. Is it important?"

"I need to get this taken care of as soon as possible," she hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

Chakotay thought quickly, maybe there was a compromise. "Why don't we use the Captain's ready room, then?"

Curiosity burning his tongue, Harry blurted out. "Commander, did you and Sassy enjoy Neelix's stew?"

Sassy turned to answer, already down the ramp towards the ready room. "Yes, we did. I thought it was very tasty."

Chakotay nodded his agreement even as he quickly guided her into the room and sealed the door.

Lowering his head to hide the smirk, Harry tried to look busy.

"Since you are feeling better, Ensign," Tuvok began. "Perhaps you could conduct a diagnostic of the aft sensor array; it appears to be off by .08 degrees."

Harry swallowed his amusement and nodded curtly to the security chief. "Consider it done, sir."

Inside the Captain's ready room, Sassy had plastered herself to her husband, her curves molded against the strong contours of his body. Her arms wound around his neck, her hands entwining in his short, dark hair to pull him deeper into a kiss. Their tongues sparred as she silently tried to communicate her urgent desires.

"No, wait." His hands pulled her arms away and took a step back. "I'm on duty, we can't do this." His body tightened, fighting to release the restrained passion.

Freeing her arms from his loose grip, she caught his left hand in both of her smaller ones and brought it up to her mouth. Seductively, she began tracing the pattern of his wedding rings on his palm with her tongue. "As the ship's botanist and chief gardener," she cooed between moist strokes. "I consider it of the utmost importance," here she paused to place an open-mouth kiss against the design, "to acquire some wild oats for the gardener. As the First Officer, it is your duty to give me what I need." She stepped back into the circle of his arms and transferred the attentions of her tongue to the firm lines of his tightly-clenched jaw.

It sounded logical, but there was a flaw in that logic somewhere, there had to be. Tuvok would know where the flaw was, but he wasn't inclined to ask him at that moment. His body strained uncomfortably against the restricting fabric of his uniform pants. She was so soft in his arms, her braid tickling his forearms as her head moved along his jaw and down his throat. His resolve weakening, he tried to remember exactly why they couldn't do this right now. Pressed tightly together, he could feel their hearts pounding in unison. Surrendering to the insistent demands of his body, Chakotay wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and picked her up. He walked over to the desk holding Sassy firmly against him. He set her down and quickly shoved items on the desk out of the way.

Nearly squealing aloud in victory, she wasted no time unfastening the jumpsuit she wore and kicking off her moccasins. She stepped out of the suit and stood, her breathing ragged, in only her lacy undergarments. Her breasts rubbed the fabric of her bra sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. Tangling her fingers in the silky luster of his hair, she pulled his head back down for another deep, passionate kiss. Her lips crushed beneath his, she melted against him as his tongue snaked into her mouth. The hot, wet invader stroked and delved into the sensitive depths, inflaming her need unbearably and she whimpered softly into his mouth. Her hand found the fastening of his pants, releasing them to stroke the hard length below.

The feel of her small, gentle hands caressing him sent a shudder of desire through his body. Coaxing her onto the desk, he broke the kiss only long enough to strip off her sopping panties and fling them away. Heated blood surged through his veins, firing his need to a painful intensity. Ragged breathing and soft moans were the only sounds in the room as his mouth sought out hers to reclaim the red, swollen lips. His hands dropped to her hips to steady her, her legs coming up to encircle his waist. Unwilling to deny the throbbing urges of his body any longer, Chakotay drove himself deep into the warm, welcoming body of his wife.

Sassy groaned in pleasure at the sensation of complete fullness. Her legs tightened around him as he began to move, determinedly stroking in and out. Long graceful fingers clutched at his dark head, every fiber in her body trying frantically to pull him closer, deeper into her. The desk was hard against her back when she laid down, pulling him with her. Twisting her hips up to meet his, she bent her knees, feeling him bury deeper with every stroke. The burning pleasure of long, hard thrusts seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, the knot of desire and need snapped, her body convulsing in waves of release; still his hard, powerful body slammed into her over and over.

He swallowed her cries, never slowing his pace, driving himself harder and faster. His mouth tore away from hers, his lungs straining for oxygen. His body continued to urge him higher, demanding more of this exquisite sensation. Finally, when he could tolerate no more, his own release ripped through him, his hips jerking spasmodically against hers. He buried his face in the cushion of her breasts to muffle his own shout of satisfaction.

"Spirits, that was so good," Sassy gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

Nuzzling the sweet cleft of the lush, full mounds, he licked the salty moisture he found there. "I aim to please," he murmured back.

"Mission accomplished."

Somewhere Chakotay found the energy to stand, helping her sit up. "Not that I didn't enjoy this, but what exactly was it?" He found her underwear across the room and retrieved them for her after he had refastened his pants.

Shaking out her jumpsuit, she stepped into them, slipping the panties into a pocket. "Delightful," she replied in a sated voice. She checked his appearance, smoothing his tousled hair to remove any obvious indication of their activity. Giving herself a quick once-over, she patted his cheek. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it, as they say."

Chakotay began restoring the items on the desk to their former placement. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth," he provided another fitting adage.

"The curious raccoon who questions his food, goes hungry," Sassy supplied. This was a game of theirs, the battle of the ancient wisdoms. She did have something of an advantage over her husband, since she had never rebelled against the teachings of her people she had learned much more and remembered more than he did. Of course, if Chakotay couldn't remember any pieces of ancient wisdom, he was just as likely to make something up and he was insightful enough that it usually sounded pretty good.

Chuckling, he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I don't think enough blood has made its way back to my brain yet for this."

As she preceded him out of the ready room, she had one final shot. "It is indeed a wise man who knows the limits of his knowledge."

........................................................................................

"What?"

Janeway and her senior staff had convened in the briefing room at the request of the Doctor. His report was not well received.

"As I said, Captain, after a couple of crew members," he cast sideways glances at both Seven and Harry as he spoke. "After a couple of crew members came to Sickbay behaving strangely shortly after eating in the mess hall, I procured a sample of the item in question for analysis." He passed a PADD with his findings around the table where Chakotay studied it briefly before handing it to the captain.

"An aphrodisiac, " Tom reiterated, looking at a very tired B'Elanna even as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his chair.

The Doctor nodded. "An extremely potent one. The primary ingredient in this is apparently an equivalent to Terran oysters with approximately 100 times the potency. "

"How many crew members were affected?" Tuvok made a note to review security reports from the Alpha shift.

"Between 30 to 50 as far as I can tell; additionally it didn't affect everyone equally. Non-human crew members such as Vulcan and Bolian did not experience any effects while Bajorans experienced a minor reaction. The most potent reaction appears to have been among the human crew members although I have been unable to determine the extent."

"Why is that, Doctor? " Chakotay was trying not to remember Sassy on the Captain's desk, her legs wrapped around him during their wanton interlude.

Fixing him with a knowing look, the Doctor pointed out the obvious. "They resolved their reaction in a less-then-medical fashion and are unwilling to document their experiences. Unless anyone here would like to make a report?" His eyes traveled around the table. The only individual who met his gaze was Tuvok, of course he had already noted that Vulcan's were unaffected. He suspected that Harry and Seven had made use of Sickbay but he was curious as to why the Captain was not looking at him. The tinge of color in B'Elanna's cheeks confirmed his suspicion about her reaction although Paris appeared more amused than embarrassed. Chakotay also seemed to be particularly uncomfortable with the information even through his typically impassive demeanor.

"Captain, I don't know what to say," Neelix began. "I had no idea. I ate some myself on the planet and had no reaction, I never imagined . . . "

Janeway held up a hand it to halt the Talaxian's apology. Under the table, she flexed her other hand in a subtle attempt to ease the cramping. "According to the Doctor, the effects are temporary and it appears that no one abandoned their post under the effects," she slowly acknowledged. "However," here she fixed him with a purposeful glare. "In the future you will have the Doctor analyze any new food products prior to serving them. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am, absolutely." Neelix wrung his hands briefly before speaking again. "What should I do with the leftovers?"

"I'll take it," Tom and Chakotay replied in unison.

"I didn't get any," Paris almost pleaded.

"Serves you right for standing me up at lunch," B'Elanna grumbled under her breath.

Breathing a quick thanks for the self-cleaning aspect of the ship, Chakotay tried to sound logical. "Sassy and I can see that it doesn't go to waste, since we are the only married couple on board."

"Is that what you were discussing with your wife in the Captain's ready room this afternoon?" Tuvok inquired blandly.

As snickers erupted around the room, Janeway avoided looking at her First Officer. "Recycle it." The sofa in her ready room would never look the same to her again; well, at least her desk was a comfortable workstation. "And, Mr. Neelix, let's put a moratorium on any culinary experimentation for a while. I think we've had enough fun with food for the foreseeable future."

**FINIS**


End file.
